


Of heartbeats and love

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Domestic and cute Yuuri on Ice OTPs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I mean they do speak russian/japanese but it's like one sentence and this isn't nsfw, If it can be considered that, Language Kink, M/M, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "I can feel your heartbeat here" he says, his Japanese accent showing more than ever now, in the haze of the moment, and you feel like you're burning, slowly, steadily, you may have a fever, and how is henot noticing it?!





	

"I can feel your heartbeat here" he says, his Japanese accent showing more than ever now, in the haze of the moment, and you feel like you're burning, slowly, steadily, you may have a fever, and how is he _not noticing it?!_  


 

He doesn't move, he just sleepily presses his lips to your pulse once, twice, he giggles and he nuzzles your neck, and you feel like you're about to self-combust. This man should be illegal.

 

You can't speak. You can't bring yourself to open your mouth, afraid that a hint of a moan will come out them. You're just glad no one else is here to see how red your face is becoming with the ticking of the seconds. He moves a little bit, trying to find a comfortable angle for his head to fall next to yours, and his breath tickles your jaw. You tighten your hold around his shoulders, and you can feel him shiver. You wonder if he can feel you shivering as well. He probably can.

 

His body is limp against the mattress, against yours, and his breath is soft, relaxed. It reminds you of how you've both come to be so exhausted, and a tinge of embarrassment nags at the borders of your mind. So shortly after, and you're already this worked up again. This is not like you, you're not a teenager anymore... 

 

You both have to be up early in the morning, but even so, neither of you is complaining when you pull away slightly to capture his lips with yours. He nips at your lower lip like this was his intention all along, and maybe it was. He's very subtle sometimes, when he wants to be. 

 

It doesn't quite escalate at first, but when it does, it's you who's desperately pawing at his clothes, feeling the soft skin of his lower back, trying to coax his hips closer. He allows it, a coy grin toying with his lips, and you know he's _definitely_ meant to rile you up all along. 

 

"Yuuri" you rasp out, and when you think he's pulling away to give you a break, he instead redirects his attention to your neck, and starts nipping at the skin "Yuuri, we have to..."

"I know" he mumbles, soothingly, although his voice being this low and so close to your ear isn't helping. He kisses you once more, parting your lips and sucking your tongue into his mouth. He lets go when he finally manages to draw a moan from you, and he chuckles at the little whimper that follows the abrupt interruption "Hmm, don't worry. It's just payback.'' with _that_ , he does pull away completely, turning in your arms so he's back to his original position, curled up against you, his lips barely ghosting over your pulse.

"Oh, nice to know. Whatever did I do?" how you manage to piece together a sentence decently coherent is above you. He just laughs at your petulant voice.

"Do I need a particular reason? I think it's safe to say I've been sexually frustrated thanks to you for way too long to pass up on teasing you a little bit"

 

You've created a monster, you muse to yourself, as you force yourself to stay still, take deep breaths, calm down. Or perhaps it's just the result of him being more and more relaxed around you, more _himself_. Maybe he's always been like this, when all the insecurities and anxieties come off. Like last year at the banquet. Maybe that's always been him. A pleasant shiver runs through you at the idea, and you know he feels it when he chuckles quietly, almost too quietly to hear if he hadn't been right next to your ear. His arm reaches up, and he places a hand over your chest. Over your heart. It takes your breath away. Such a simple gesture, and yet filled with so much meaning. It's new. It's just as refreshing as nerve wracking.

 

"Yuuri" you choke out, and it's almost scary, because your voice threatens with breaking, your eyes swelling with tears that you don't want there. "Yuuri" he hums low in his throat, and pushes himself up to look at you in the darkness. You can barely see his face illuminated by the faint lights coming from outside. "I love you" you don't need light to know he's blushing, he always does. He chuckles, his forehead suddenly touching yours, and his hands come to rest on your nape, toying with the short strands of hair.

"I love you too, Victor" he replies, and this time, when your lips touch, it's barely a slide against each other before you're hugging each other, limbs tangled into each other's, and you know your arms will be asleep in the morning, but you can't let go, not for the life of you. 

"Боже, дай мне сил. Не могу выкинуть его из головы..." ((Boje, dai mne sil. Ne mogu vikinut ego is golovi... // Lord help me, I can't stop thinking about you...))

 

He doesn't ask you to translate, but he tightens his arms around you, and his own reply in Japanese is lost to you. It's not until quite a few minutes later, when your mind is starting to slip into unconsciousness, that you think you hear him murmur something more.

 

"好き。。いや、大好き。" (("Suki... Iya, daisuki." // "I love you... no, I _love_  you"*))

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Japanese have different levels of expressing love, in this case, suki is lower than daisuki.
> 
> Translation help from mailka (tumblr) (Russian), and another adorable anonymous friend (Japanese)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~! If so, please consider leaving a review or kudos <3
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
